1. Techinical Field
This device relates to cooking grills that are positioned on the surface of the stove or a burner to grill foods in a confined smokeless configuration.
2. Description on Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different design configurations, all of which position a food engagement grill or mesh surface over a burner of a stove top to grill food thereon. Examples of same can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,297, 4,679,816 and 3,469,524.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,297 a cooking grill can be seen having multiple part assembly including a support ring placed on the stove top, a base with annular vents in the side walls with a central opening therein. A grease catching pan is supported within the base and a wire grill configuration is placed thereon. A hood or lid is placed over the grill enclosing the cooking area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,816 is directed to a grill apparatus having a shallow annular base pan with an opening in the center thereof. A grill element is positioned within the base on support feet with a central open portion. The grill supports the food around the central opening and has a lid engageable thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,524 discloses a fry pan in which a contoured base is positioned directly on a flat burner and has a generally convex configuration to its upper surface. A plurality of lug like risers extend from this convex surface with drainage grooves within. An annular reservoir is formed around the contoured raised surface by the base defining an area that can be filled with water into which the grease from the cooking food is directed through the grooves.